


it's only us (make way for the dream team)

by barbiewrites



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advice, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/pseuds/barbiewrites
Summary: beth asks rosita for some advice.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	it's only us (make way for the dream team)

**Author's Note:**

> for bethyl holiday fest prompt 'gifts'!
> 
> title is from sugar, you by oh honey.

It was a weird kind of… almost friendship that she had with Rosita. 

At least, Beth thought it was a friendship. She kind of thought that maybe Rosita was like Daryl in the sense that she was hesitant to trust most people, much less call them her friends. But Beth thought that Rosita was her friend, and well, she really needed a friend right now. 

Plus, these little… hangouts, she guessed, of Rosita coming to Beth and asking her to braid her hair when both of them knew Rosita was perfectly capable of doing it herself? Beth liked to think that meant something. 

“... he’s just being weird and distant about it,” Rosita said as Beth portioned out her hair and gently combed through it. 

“Well, I think you should just ask him. There’s no way to find out if you don’t, and the worst-case scenario is… he tells you you’re right.”

“Worst case scenario is that he lies to me, but I guess you’re right. I’ll ask him when I get back from this run.”

Beth didn’t want to point out how dangerous it was to assume that there would be a guarantee for something like that, so she didn’t. We’re safe here, she told herself. 

Rosita let it die there, opting for picking at her fingernails. 

_ This is your chance _ , Beth thought.  _ Just buck up and ask her.  _

“So,” Beth spoke before she could convince herself not to again. “Speaking of… asking things, um. There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you about.” Her fingers gently picked up a portion of hair at Rosita’s hairline and divided it into three, then began plaiting down the side of her head. 

Rosita didn’t answer and Beth took that as a cue to keep going. 

“I was just… wondering if you had any advice, or, like… tips or anything about giving a blowjob.”

Even just saying it made her flush. Beth wasn’t naive, either, not like everyone thought she was. She knew what sex was. She knew what Glenn and Maggie were doing bunked up in that prison tower while she was in a cell toting baby Judith around. Maybe she’d been too scared of getting caught when she was 16 to watch porn so she’d never seen it, and maybe sex intimidated her quite a bit, but that was just ‘cause she hadn’t tried it yet. It was like… eating mudsnake. Convincing yourself to just go for it was the hard part. 

So she’d be thinking about convincing herself. She and Daryl were comfortable. She could tell he wouldn’t be opposed to more with how many times she’d felt him poking against her, but he was always really understanding and respectful when she’d shied away from the idea of sex. It just intimidated her, that was all. 

She had no doubts about Daryl being a good teacher, either. He’d taught her a lot. How to hunt and track and kiss and cover your tracks and navigate using the stars. And he’d always offered to show her when she asked him about sex, but even then… she didn’t have a clue what to do. She didn’t want to go into sleeping with him blind. 

She thought he’d be just as generous a lover to her as he was a boyfriend — if he was her boyfriend, even. It wasn't something that had come up. Everyone just knew they belonged to one another. Her point was, though, that she wanted to be generous, too. Give him something back for all the times he’d saved her life and looked out for her. Even if it was just a measly blowjob from an inexperienced mouth.

She needed advice, though. At least a little stepping stone to get her going in the right direction. She could ask Maggie, yeah, but… she didn’t know if she necessarily wanted her big sister knowing she was sucking Daryl Dixon off. She could ask Michonne or Carol but they saw her as a daughter and that was too awkward to even think about. There was Tara, who was quite vocal about her love for women, and then Enid — who, even if Beth felt comfortable asking a girl younger than her for oral sex tips, she’d then have to deal with the idea that maybe it was Carl who she had experience with. It just wasn’t a road she wanted to go down, really, she was more than happy to remain blissfully ignorant on that front. 

And that left Rosita. 

Rosita is quiet for a moment, then she laughs. “Who’s the lucky guy?” 

Beth flushes and realizes her hands had stilled. Suddenly the three strands seemed tangled up and confused and she struggled to make sense of the little knit she’d been doing since she had enough hair to Dutch braid. 

“No one,” Beth laughed despite the obvious implication of what she’d do with said advice on how to give a blowjob. 

“Is it Alden?” 

“What?” Beth balked, “No, Rosita! What — why would you think that?” 

Rosita gives a little shrug, “He’s always looking at you, and you guys spend some time —” 

“We  _ sing _ together,” Beth says back, feeling frantic. “That’s — he’s just my friend. It’s not him.” 

“So there is someone?” Rosita asks, and Beth can hear the little smile playing on her lips. 

“I mean,” Beth blushed and let out a breathless laugh, “I — yeah, I mean. There is, but it’s not Alden and… I.” Beth tried to find the words “It’s just that we don’t want everyone in our business, you know? It’s… private.” 

“Alright,” Rosita laughs, “you don’t have to tell me. Unless he’s an asshole,” Rosita’s voice picks up an edge. “Then I’ll skin that puto for you. Got it?” 

“Okay,” Beth says, a tad demure. Daryl wasn’t gonna be mean about it, she was sure of that, even if she was awful at it. Beth ties off Rosita’s first braid and passes it over her shoulder, then starts on the next section. 

“First things first: whoever it is, I don’t care if it’s Rick —” 

“Ew,” Beth interrupts. 

“— or whoever the fuck, they’d better be on their knees for a girl like you to be willing to give them head.” 

Beth blushes again, grateful that she chose now to ask. At least Rosita couldn’t tell how red she was getting when Beth was doing her hair. 

“I mean it, Beth, seriously. We’ve got some good guys here but that doesn’t mean shit, alright? You don’t need to be wasting your time sucking off any sorry asshole that isn’t willing to beg for it. You have bigger things to worry about than what he thinks of how you suck dick, and I mean that.” 

Beth is silent, unsure of what to say. She’s not sure she’s ever blushed so hard — she’d never heard someone talk about giving oral so crassly. Then again, she’d wanted to ask Rosita because she knew Rosita had experience and because she wouldn’t sugar coat anything for her. She’d tell Beth exactly what she needed to know. In the end, Beth figured it was better for Rosita to talk like this rather than pussyfooting — as Daryl would say — around the subject. 

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Beth nods.

“If you’re sure he’s willing to get on his knees and beg for it, then here’s your advice. The first thing is confidence. It’s always confidence. Even if you…”

  
  
  
  
  


“We’re getting comfortable here,” Rosita said, eyeing the horizon as she drove. 

Daryl didn’t say anything in response, so she continued. 

“People are shackin’ up, having babies and shit. Dunno if it’s a good or a bad thing.” 

“Gotta start somewhere, eh?” He asks, gnawing on the end of a toothpick. 

“I guess,” Rosita says. “Beth was asking me for how to give head and I —” 

Daryl thinks he blacks out for a moment because he doesn’t see or hear anything after that. His mind is reeling, his thoughts and his focus out the window as he tries to process what she’d just said. 

Beth asking her for how to give head. 

His Beth. His little songbird, his innocent little lover, that Beth was asking around to get blowjob tips. 

He should be flattered, he supposes, but he can’t get over the fact that she wants to put his dick in her mouth. 

Daryl knew Beth was… getting there, he’d say, on the sex thing. She was intimidated by it, he thought. He’d told her before that she didn’t have to do anything she wanted to and she’d always nodded, told him she just wasn’t ready yet and welcomed him back to bed with open arms after he went to the bathroom to jerk off. 

He suspected it was a little bit because of how she was raised. She was still coming to terms with how things were now, that there was no guarantee that she’d live to tomorrow or that she’d get a wedding or anything like that. That weddings weren’t really things anymore — people just gave one another a ring and decided. And her inexperience, he knew, stressed her out. 

“— me up, right?”

“Huh?”

Rosita looked over to him and gave a little laugh. “You didn’t hear a word I just said, did you?” She asked. “Jealous, old man? Thinkin’ about little Beth off with --” 

He doesn’t want to know what the hell she’s about to say. His cock is already interested at the fact that Beth apparently wanted to suck him off and any more details really weren’t going to help him stay subtle. “No,” he interrupts. “Thought I saw something in the trees.” 

“Sure,” Rosita says, but there’s a smile at her lips so he figures she doesn’t actually think he’d been thinking about Beth with her lips wrapped around --

He needs to focus. 

“I was saying,” Rosita continues, “that it’s crazy she even thinks that’s what she needs to worry about. If I were him I’d be praying for her to get on her knees for me regardless if she uses her damn teeth or not. With a girl like her, he should be grateful she’s even thinking about touching him. And he’d better, or I’ll cut his balls off.” She laughs to herself, and before Daryl can try to change the subject, she’s talking again. 

“Hell, I think the bastard would be lucky if I got to him. That means he’d have survived Maggie, Glenn, Carol, Rick, Michonne -- you’re close to her, right?” 

Daryl shrugs. “Spent some time with her.” 

“Right, so you, too. Cabron’ll be lucky if there’s anything left of him for me to cut off.”

“Ain’t my problem,” Daryl dismisses. “She’s grown.” 

“She’s still my girl, though, right? The same way I’d cap anyone who tried to fuck with you.” 

Daryl shakes his head. “Wouldn’t need it.”

“Right, well, I didn’t ask,” she points out. 

Daryl doesn’t respond and Rosita continues talking about the other gossip around town. She doesn’t mention Beth again.

  
  
  
  


It all comes to a head a few days later, late at night when Daryl gets home from a supply run to find Beth in his bed. He tries not to wake her as he’s getting in beside her, but she blinks awake anyway. 

“Hi,” she says, and he can’t help how cute he thinks she looks rubbing her eyes with one hand and reaching out for him with the other. 

“Go to sleep,” he replies, sliding in right beside her. She latches onto him, throwing her little thigh between his legs and practically lying on top of him, her head tucked in and pressing her cold little nose to his neck. 

“Missed you,” she sighs, playing with a lock of his hair before she kisses at his skin. 

“Missed you, too,” he promises. He hadn’t forgotten about his talk with Rosita, but it’d been pressed to the back of his mind in favor of new ideas. He’d spent two days watching Beth like a hawk before he finally made himself relax, telling himself he’d know when she wanted him like that. 

Beth yawns and stretches a little against him, her hand slipping under his shirt to rest on his stomach. 

“Was it stressful? The run?” She asks and he can feel the way she swallows with her chest pressed against hers. 

It wasn’t a question that was necessarily inappropriate, given what a run consisted of, it was just… unusual. 

“No,” he promises. “I mean… not more than usual, you know?”

Beth pauses for a moment and she tells herself she can do this, just like Rosita had told her. She lets her hand fall between his legs then drags it up, grasping him through his sleep pants. “I could help you with that. If you wanted.” 

And it’s not that he doesn’t want her help that keeps him from immediately answering, but the idea that Beth might just be moments from putting his dick in her mouth that makes him stumble with his answer. 

“I don’t have to,” Beth says, pulling her hand away at once. “I just --” 

“No, no,” he replies. “You can -- you want to?” 

He feels her swallow again, nod a little and a tentative touch returns to his quickly thickening cock. “Yeah,” she answers quietly. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

She could die tomorrow. He could die tomorrow. She’d been thinking about it since she asked Rosita -- who’d emphasized readiness more than anything else -- and she thought she was. If she could manage everything leading up to this… maybe giving head wasn’t so intimidating. 

She repeated in her head once more, telling herself she could do this. Her hand clasped around him a little more firmly, stroking him with a bit more confidence. 

“Christ, Beth,” he muttered, wiping a hand over his face. 

Her hand stuttered, but she tried to keep up the little rhythm she had going. “What -- did I do something?”

He shakes his head. “No,” he promises. “Just… thinkin’ bout you like that.” 

It makes a tingle go through her, that he’s so affected just by thinking of her with his cock in her mouth. It gives her the confidence to sit up, tuck her hair behind her ears and ask him to sit with his legs off the bed like Rosita had told her to. That it was easier like this, where she didn’t have to support her weight on her elbows as if she tried it lying down. 

Beth finds a spot on the ground between Daryl’s knees and goes back to touching him. Sitting like this it’s… a little more intimidating. Like there’s no going back without certain embarrassment. 

“Hey,” Daryl’s voice pulls her out of her thoughts, her big doe eyes fixing on him. He’s leaning down over her now and he catches her in a kiss. “You don’t gotta.”

Hearing him say it makes her feel grounded and she nods. She can do it. It’s just a blowjob. 

“I can do it,” she says quietly, mostly to herself. She’s glad it’s dark, at least, so Daryl can’t see how much her cheeks are burning or the uncertainty in her eyes. 

She cups him again through his boxers and then pulls the elastic down to let his cock free. It’s hard in a way she doesn’t expect, soft skin but firm flesh. She hears him sigh as she wraps her hand around him and her eyes flick up to his face, where he’s watching her gently touch him. 

For a moment she lets herself just... Get used to it. Pulls his foreskin back and rubs her fingertip around the head, touching curiously at the precum leaking from his tip. He’s uncut and unshaven, probably didn’t think he needed to manscape for his most recent run. Once she feels… decently familiar, at least, she rises a little on her knees and gets ready to take him into her mouth. 

“ _ When you get your mouth on him, keep your lips over your teeth. You can use your tongue, too. Next, spit is your friend. _ ” Rosita’s voice echoes in her head. “ _ Some guys don’t like it that sloppy. It doesn’t matter. Spit is your friend. _ ”

She’s not sure about just… spitting on him, so she leans forward and wraps her lips around the head, letting her spit drip down his cock that way. Beth is mindful of her teeth, making sure she’s got her lips between her teeth just like Rosita had told her. She works her way down, each time on the downstroke taking more of him into her mouth, stopping when things get too dry to pull back up and help her slide the rest of the way down. 

His cock is… thicker than she’d expected in her hand. She really hadn’t known what to expect, though. This was the first time she’d seen a man naked like this. He felt heavy on her tongue, too, but not in a bad way. She was finding she liked the feeling of him in her mouth, liked the soft skin on her tongue. 

“ _ Don’t just use your throat _ ,” Rosita’s voice reminds her. “ _ Use your hands and your tongue. It’s not a game of gagging _ .” 

She figures there’s plenty of spit on him now, so she pulls up and takes a breath, a little gasp of air. Above her, Daryl makes another pleased noise and relaxes a little, cups her head ever so gently as his fingers comb through her hair. He lies back, resting on one elbow. 

“ _ But, like… what do I do, you know? In my mouth _ .”

“ _ The key is to keep it varied. Keeps him on edge and you from getting tired, yeah? So try swirling your tongue around the head. There’s no such thing as too much tongue. _ ” 

Beth gives it a try and swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, her chest swelling a little at how she seemed to be affecting him. It seemed to be that Daryl was just as quiet in bed as he was normally, so she’d have to keep pulling sounds out of him herself. Not that she minded, of course. This was actually kind of fun, now that her nerves were starting to slip away. 

“ _ You can rub it over your tongue… _ ” 

Beth tries that, relishing in the hiss of air he sucks in as she rubs her tongue back and forth over the head of his cock.

“. _.. slap it on your tongue _ …” 

Beth opens her mouth wider and does exactly that, slapping his cock against her wet little mouth. She’s been playing with him like this for a moment now, so she takes the opportunity and sucks him back down, keeping his cock nice and wet. 

“...  _ try flicking your tongue just across the head really fast, too. _ ”

She takes the head of his cock into her mouth, trying to be mindful of her hands, too, like Rosita had said. To keep pumping him with wet, firm strokes while she flicked her tongue around the head of his cock, making loud slurping noises as she lapped up what he was leaking. Once she was happy with that, she made sure to take him as deep as she could again. 

“ _ That’s always gonna feel good, you know? So make sure you’re doing that for just little moments between the, you know. Deeper sucking _ .”

Beth felt like she was sort of getting the hang of this. The deeper strokes gave her tons of spit to work with for the little things, and the switching back and forth made it easy for her not to get so overwhelmed like she feared she would. 

“Shit, girl,” Daryl muttered above her, his hand stroking gently over her face. He let his fingertips trace her jaw, her cheekbone then return to her hair while she looked up at him. It was dark, sure, but it made it a little easier to hold what she thought was decent eye contact.

“ _ Eye contact through the whole thing is an absolute power move. _ ”

She wasn’t exactly sure she was ready to be making power moves, but in the dim lighting, it didn’t seem so bad. She’d have to try it again in good lighting, just to see his reactions. If he looked as good getting his cock sucked as he sounded. 

“ _ Don’t forget his balls, either. Suck on them or lick them or touch them, just… do something with them. Be gentle. It’s a rookie mistake to overlook them _ .” 

She pulled off from sucking him deep and worked him in her hands, trying to keep a little twist on her strokes like she’d been told. She ducks down and licks at them, big, wide laps of her tongue over where his pubic hair trails and tapers off. Beth licks at the soft, hairy skin of his balls quite happily. She can’t help but inhale deeply as she licks at his balls, right where the scent of his musk is so strong. 

The smell alone makes her moan, makes her pussy hot between her clamped thighs. 

Beth licks back up, taking some of the excess skin of his cock with her and letting it cover his head once more. Rosita hadn’t said anything about his explicitly, but she feels comfortable enough to take some creative liberties. 

She lets out a little moan and Daryl’s head tips back for a moment before he returns to watch her suck what she can into her mouth. Her hands are working all the same, obviously feeling more comfortable now as she works him with one and gropes his balls in the other -- she thinks that might be a thing for her, but she’ll have to come back to it another time.

Beth licks at the tiny bit of his cock that peeks out of his foreskin, then gently edges her tongue between his skin and the head of his dick. Gently sweeps her tongue around his head in the tiny little envelope and Daryl’s core shakes a little. 

“Ain’t gonna last, girl,” he warns her, and Beth makes a sound of excitement -- one that vibrates right through Daryl and yanks him closer to the edge. 

She can’t help it. The idea that she did this to him, that she brought him to orgasm, that she turns him on enough for all this… it’s an exciting thought. She wants to do it again, already, before he’s even finished.

“ _ The part of his dick where the head meets his shaft is really sensitive. Pay attention to it. And watch your pace -- speed up when he’s close, but once he’s cumming, slow back down. It can get intense _ .”

Beth pumped her hand faster, squeezed his balls with more frequent pulses. She pulled the skin of his cock back as far as she could and tongued the little ridge that connected his shaft to his head. The reaction was near immediate, Daryl’s stomach tensing in front of her as something hit the roof of her mouth. 

“Christ, girl,” he grunted above her, 

She sucked hard as if to pull more come from him, so intensely focused on letting him finish that she didn’t notice the bitter taste of his semen until he was finished, Daryl’s hand gently guiding her head away from his cock. 

It was bitter and -- Rosita had said just to swallow it if she could, that it was easier that way, no mess and all, but… Beth hadn’t expected a taste so foreign and bitter and tangy. Her face screwed up and she waved her hand around her face as if fanning herself, unsure where to spit it out or where to go. 

“Whatsit?” Daryl asked her, fresh off his orgasm and already fretting over her. “You needa spit?”

Beth nodded up at him and he cupped his hand in front of her mouth. “You got it,” he said, his other hand gently on the back of her head. “Spit.” 

Beth did as she was told, spitting into his cupped hand. Daryl stood, stepping around her to get to the bathroom and wash his hand off and get his dick back in his boxers. He wiped his hands on his boxers, then, to dry them off before returning as Beth climbed back into bed. 

“Sorry,” she said quietly as he joined her under the sheet, climbing back half on top of him. 

Daryl let out a dry laugh, “You ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for, girl.”

“I didn’t -- I just didn’t expect the taste, is all.” 

“Beth,” he kissed her forehead, “don’t. Should be thankin’ you if anything right now.”

He ran a hand down her spine before wrapping his arm back around her. She nosed against his neck, considering the aftertaste his come had left in her mouth. 

“Well,” she replied, faking that same confidence the way Rosita had told her to, “you’re welcome, then.”

  
  
  



End file.
